pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu and the Doorbell
Pingu and the Doorbell is an episode from Season 5. It was written by Sally Lever. Plot Whilst playing ball with Pingo, Pingu bounces it against the doorbell. The bell rings and Mum comes out to see who is at the door. When she finds out it was false, she sternly tells Pingu to be more careful. Pingu and Pingo start playing again. Then Pingu kicks the ball at the dust bin and trouble ensues when the it bounces off the bin into the snowman and then at the doorbell. The impact brakes the bell. Pingo quickly picks up his ball and runs away, leaving poor Pingu explain what has happened. Pingu tries to hide the truth, but Mum sees the button dangling off the mechanism by its spring and tells him to fix while she, Dad and Pinga are out. Pingu tries all he can to mend the doorbell, but no matter how many times he keeps pushing the button back, it just pops back out again. In his rage, Pingu pulls the entire doorbell away by mistake. Now he will have to go out to the shops and by a new bell. At the shop, Pingu tries out all the various doorbells to see which is the best, until finds a really loud one which yodels. Pingu takes it quickly home and attaches it next to the front door just as Mum, Dad and Pinga return. As soon as they go inside, Pingu tries out the new doorbell, the noise of the yodel frightens Dad so much that he jumps behind the sofa. The noise sounds so funny that Pingu keeps press the bell over and over again. The continuously loud yodel skakes and rattles the igloo, but nobody knows where it is coming from. Meanwhile Pingo, having run far away, faintly hears the new doorbell and goes back to Pingu's igloo to see what is going on. Mum soon realises that the noise is coming from outside and Dad goes to investigate. Dad tells Pingu to take down the yodeling doorbell and go back to the shop to get the old bell fixed. At the doorbell shop, the shopkeeper brings out the box of spare parts finds Pingu a new button for the old bell. It fits perfectly and Pingu takes it straight home where he fixes it next to the front door. Pingu press the button and the bell lets out its familiar old ring. Mum, Dad and Pinga come out to investigate and are very pleased to hear the sound of the old doorbell again. Then Pingo arrives and throws his ball at the doorbell, yodeling joyfully. Mum firmly tells Pingo that he and Pingu must not play too close to the doorbell ever again. Pingo solumnly agrees and then sits down on his red rubber ball, accidentally popping it in the process. Of course, all five of them have to laugh at this. Characters *Pingu *Mum *Dad *Pinga *Pingo Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes